


【亚神】All Wrong/酒不醉人

by Shu27



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27
Summary: 初次发表于2019年。*现代paro。*酒后乱X……之后的故事（x*OOC。
Relationships: allen walker/kanda yuu, 亚神, 亚连·沃克/神田优
Kudos: 8





	【亚神】All Wrong/酒不醉人

吞了两片布洛芬止痛片之后，亚连的头疼依旧没有得到缓解。派对在凌晨时分就结束了，而昨夜被他分批吞进肚子里的酒精们似乎结成了联盟，决定在清早他睁开眼睛后一齐向他发动反攻。脑神经们经过一晚上浸泡，早已脆弱不堪，毫无招架之力。太阳穴里仿佛有无数根针正在戳刺，亚连忍不住呻吟了一声，拧开手边的塑料小瓶，吞下半小时内的第三和第四粒药片。

布洛芬是乔尼给他的。早晨亚连来上班时，在电梯口碰见了乔尼。他问亚连糟糕的脸色是怎么回事，是不是生病了，亚连告诉他只是宿醉引发的头疼有些折磨人。要不是一堆报告还等着，他说什么也不会来的。乔尼向他表示了同情。科学班和调查队的办公室并不在同一层楼，他们说了没几句话，亚连就先一步出了电梯。他穿过自动玻璃门，走进大厅，和几位早到的同事打了招呼，然后窝进椅子里痛苦不堪地想着必须得找个法子治治头疼时，就又看见乔尼出现在玻璃门外，手里举着一个白色小瓶朝他走过来。

“布洛芬。”他把瓶子递给亚连，“能缓解你的头疼。拿着。”

这就是朋友。亚连心存感激。不必多说什么他们就会为你着想。

乔尼个头不高，带着瓶底一样厚的高度近视镜，瘦弱的身躯和脖颈支撑着一个充满智慧的脑袋，一头天然卷半长不短，在脑后胡乱扎成蓬松的毛团。浑身上下透出一股浓浓的、标准的科学狂人的气息，实际上却是科学班乃至整个研究所里为数不多的正常人。并且还是一个热心肠的好人。调查队里流传着一个说法，大家一致认为乔尼有一个四次元口袋，就像日本那只蓝色的机器猫一样。无论谁需要什么东西，只要去找乔尼，一准不会空手而归。

亚连喜欢乔尼，不仅因为乔尼有神奇口袋，还因为他乐于助人，那份慷慨和善在许多时候都给亚连带来了不小的安慰。亚连刚到研究所时不太适应，遇到不少棘手的状况，乔尼常下到楼下来请他一起喝咖啡，到阳台上吹风聊天。他很博学，知道世界各地的有趣风俗，却从不因此自居优越。这就跟亚连绝大多数时候的压力来源——那个高傲不近人情的神田——完全不一样。

但是，尽管乔尼是一个如此忠实而又贴心的朋友，有一些事情亚连还是不会对他说。好比今天早上，当乔尼问起他的脸色时，亚连只说这是宿醉作祟，而不可能告诉他，酒精其实只是一小部分原因。

另外不可言说的一大部分，则是因为他，亚连·沃克，今早醒来时，发现自己正和神田优赤身裸体地躺在同一张床上。

亚连什么都不记得了。这不是一个逃避现实的借口，绝对不是。他真的什么也不记得了。亚连知道自己酒品不好，喝醉之后就容易断片。十八岁那一年，他和一群朋友到酒吧看赛马比赛的直播，酒吧老板碰巧是个赛马爱好者。那天的比赛里，老板押的冷门小马横空出世，弯道超车，超前半个身位夺得了最终冠军，赔率足足有二十倍。老板差点乐疯，不光免了在场所有顾客的单子，还慷慨地搬出一大摞啤酒任他们敞开肚皮喝。那是亚连人生头一回喝醉。他同样不记得发生了什么，只知道酒醒以后他就上了那家店的黑名单。他问同去的朋友，得到的答复是亚连，你平时看起来挺乖的，没想到真面目那么可怕。好——吧——。不过，砸坏三张桌子七把椅子如今看来都是小事情。至少比酒后乱性小得多得多。

一想到这儿，亚连的头疼得更厉害了。布洛芬仿佛完全失效，泥牛入海一样消失得无影无踪，一点儿用都没有。他尽量让自己朝乐观的方向思考，比如说，如果那只是一场误会呢？他们是睡在了同一张床上不错，但也可能只是单纯地睡了一觉。至于赤身裸体这一点，很可能是因为太热了。虽然现在是一月份，圣诞节以来大规模的雨雪天气仍在伦敦上空徘徊，但是中央空调供暖系统的效力有目共睹，派对上他们还点了炉火，再加上酒精的燥热作用，谁说没可能呢！侥幸心理就像一根蛛丝，晃晃悠悠地挂在悬崖边上，亚连紧紧抓住它，觉得总算握住了一线飘摇的生机。

九点半了。神田还没有出现。他从不迟到的。亚连在心里祈祷他最好干脆不要来了。早晨睁开眼时看见的冲击性一幕还残留在亚连的视网膜上。平心而论，那该是个相当赏心悦目的画面，神田那张能直接登在VOGUE封面上的脸离他不过三寸远，视野中心是两排又长又翘的眼睫毛，垂下的模样像两弯乌黑的弦月。亚连也的确恍惚了那么片刻。等他意识到发生了什么事情之后，心脏差点就直接停跳了。

这时候碰面只会比尴尬更加可怕。亚连跳下床捡起衣服逃离现场时，神田还睡着没醒，因此把这尴尬而且可怕的时刻往后推迟了。他明白这不是长久之计，迟早得面对现实。跟同事搞在一起（还不确定！）就是这一点儿最要命，低头不见抬头见，躲都没处躲。

头疼。该死的，布洛芬到底怎么回事？电脑屏幕荧荧的闪光让亚连的眼睛也开始刺痛了。他站起身，到茶水间给自己泡了一杯浓度严重超标的咖啡，加了六勺砂糖。端着杯子往回走，经过大厅正门时，电梯忽然叮咚咚咚地响了，张开涂了一层黑漆的金属大口，吐出来一个裹着长款厚羽绒服的人影。亚连听见动静，下意识朝那里看了一眼，好巧不巧正和神田四目相对。

啪——地一声，蛛丝断了。

亚连感到手上猛地一松，刹那间落入幽深的峡谷，膝盖以下都埋进了千年寒冰里。神田的眉头飞快地、狠狠地皱成了一团。只一眼，只这一眼，亚连就明白了，纯洁的睡觉事件并不存在，他们的确 ** **睡了**** 。他用尽全身力气才没把咖啡杯摔到地上。亚连最不愿意做的事就是在神田面前出丑。这与自尊心有关，与他们永恒的战争有关。

研究所是个怪人云集的地方，但即使身处一群怪人里面，神田无疑也是最奇怪的一个。他留长发——非常长，一直垂到腰部以下，见到他以前亚连从没想过现实中真有男人留这么长的头发；同时还是研究所里为数不多的东方人之一，黑发黑瞳，站在那儿像座精雕细琢的陶瓷人像。只是一开口就叫人受不了了。一年半以来，神田一次也没叫过亚连的名字，或者姓氏，他用遥远东方的语言称呼亚连。Mo—ya—shi—，音节微妙奇特，宛如某个古老神秘的咒语。亚连搞懂这个词的意思是在第一年的圣诞节。那可真是一场大混乱。然而，即使后来他长高了一些，上学时因为同时打了三份工而显得瘦弱的身躯也变得结实不少，神田还是坚持喊他豆芽菜。他们结伴去进行田野调查，神田变着花样叫他笨蛋。要是你想掉进亚马逊河里喂鱼，那就尽管去踩那根树枝吧，白痴。你难道没有看出来下午会有暴风雪吗，蠢货？诸如此类，层出不穷。亚连想不明白怎么能有人把忠告说得如此令人火冒三丈。

神田瞪了亚连一眼就挪开了视线，抬脚越过他走进办公室，表情好像他刚刚穿过一团污染指数有点高的空气。亚连的胸口又出现了熟悉的愤怒，但是介于当前复杂的情况，他忍住了，什么也没说，捏着杯子回到了自己的小隔间。

调查队的大办公室足有一百二十平米，亚连位居西北角，神田的桌子远在对角线的另一个端点。亚连坐下，这才发现手心里不知何时布满了湿漉漉的汗水。他忍不住稍稍仰起脖子，穿过一整个大厅眺望东南。

神田已经走到了他的座位上，脱下羽绒服外套，换上了室内穿的白色外袍。他是那种能把白大褂穿得像Burberry高定风衣的人。亚连看见他扬着手，把披散在脑后的长发从外袍底下拨出来，用红色发绳高高地扎成一束马尾。头顶的节能灯管散发出的白光在那头瀑布般的黑发上流淌，发绳末端缀着两颗货真价实的玛瑙珠子，晃动间折射出璀璨的宝石红。

就在这时，“叮”地一声，仿佛计时结束的烤面包机一样，亚连的脑海里弹出了一块烤得恰到好处的记忆吐司。画面有一些朦胧，像是在某间有点眼熟的卧室里。没有开灯，可是夜色却显得微蓝明亮，是窗外大雪正在纷飞的缘故？长长的黑发流散开来，有手指从发丝间穿过，分出缕缕溪流。它们淌在枕头上，床单上，后背上。光洁的、线条优美的后背。肩胛骨像两片翅膀一样微微凸起。视野按照某种节奏规律地晃动。大脑的某处仿佛被强烈的快感麻痹了，他沉醉其中——

亚连把脑袋砰地磕在桌子上。不。不不不。他不需要这个！他需要的是遗忘！如果先前他全都忘记了，为什么就不能让他安安稳稳地一直忘下去呢？这都怪神田的头发，像个延迟扣动的扳机一样突然给他来了一下。没等亚连把那幅极其不妙的画面从头脑中抹去，紧接着，又是“叮”地一声，又是一小块记忆。在熊熊燃烧的炉火旁，他靠着沙发坐在地上，神田走了过来，弯腰伸出一只手拽住了他的胳膊。“你就打算在这儿坐一整晚吗？笨蛋豆芽菜。”他的脸庞离得很近，脸颊飞红，呼吸间全是酒的味道，黑色的瞳仁也亮得好似在酒里淬过。他晕晕乎乎地借力站起身，然后反手抓住了神田的手腕，向前一拽——

好的。亚连揉着鼻梁，及时制止自己继续往下想。所以，这就是罪恶的开端了。很高兴知道他不是唯一一个醉得大脑失灵的人。因为，如果不是彻彻底底喝醉了，神田，那个神田，是绝对不可能主动来扶他的。亚连加入研究所的第一天，欢迎宴会上，神田的手一直放在口袋里，无视了人与人之间最基本的礼貌。考姆伊是傻了吗？他打量着亚连，然后冷冷一哼，说，乱七八糟的家伙也能往里招。亚连记忆犹新。所以责任一半一半。他想。昨晚他们的确喝了太多酒。德国啤酒，威士忌可乐，龙舌兰。老天，龙。舌。兰。神田到底喝了多少？亚连此前没见过神田喝酒。他不去酒吧，对现代青年们的生活方式嗤之以鼻，自律到令人怀疑他也许是个按照固定程序运行的人工智能。不过他憎恨娱乐场所的原因也许不止于此。一年多来，亚连目睹了不少在大马路上向神田搭讪调情的男人都以垃圾桶作为冒险之旅的终点。不得不说，神田长了一张颇具欺骗性的脸，看不出他的个性有那么差，也看不出他的身手有那么好。至于为什么总是男人，亚连猜测尽管人类对于美的追求不分性别，但是绝大多数女性仍然只愿意隔着马路尖叫，而不想找一个长得比她们自己还漂亮的男朋友。腰还比她们细。

哦，见鬼。他真的不需要想起来。

一整个上午，亚连都缩在自己的小隔间里，努力把注意力集中在报告上，却发现手头的工作毫无进展。头疼仍在继续，那瓶布洛芬已经被他收进了抽屉里，不再有任何期待。他感到有些抱歉，好像这样做辜负了乔尼的好意。可是它真的不管用。疼痛顽固得要命，亚连甚至觉得它永远不会好了。

挣扎求生的同时，亚连还非自愿地注意到神田也不是那么好过。他到卫生间去的频率比往常要高出那么一点，回来时脸色苍白，额边冒着冷汗。联想到早晨他的姗姗迟来，亚连怀疑是自己把某些不该留下的东西留在了不该留下的地方。这个念头让他的胃难受地缩成了一团，中心似乎有个巨大的漩涡，带着他整个人往下坠。直到午饭时间，那股难受劲儿还萦绕在他的胸口，挥之不去。

办公室里的人陆陆续续出去了。研究所内设食堂，供应一日三餐，饭菜水准之高公布出去能让全伦敦的白领阶层羡慕到痛哭流涕。大伙儿对于吃饭的热情总是很高。

“亚连，还在忙吗？”磨砂隔板上传来两声轻柔的敲击，李娜丽探出半个身子，朝他露出微笑。“要不要一起去餐厅？你该休息一下了。”

亚连回给她一个笑容。“今天就不了，我没什么胃口。”

“不会吧，你竟然没胃口。出什么事了？”李娜丽问道，紧张地往前凑了凑。她的郑重其事叫亚连有点难堪。只是一顿饭而已，真不知道平时他在他们眼中到底是个什么形象。

“呃，只是宿醉。”亚连说。撒一点小谎没有坏处。

李娜丽了然地哦了一声，靠回到椅背上。“你们昨晚究竟喝到了什么时候？”她又笑起来，无奈似的摇了摇头。

“凌晨？我记不清了。”

“早就知道不能放任你们男孩子自己玩儿，喝起酒来就什么都忘了。”李娜丽朝远处投过去一眼，“神田看起来也有点不舒服。昨天他吃坏什么东西了吗？”

“大、大概吧。”

亚连控制不住地结巴了，万幸李娜丽没有觉察出他的心虚。昨天的派对李娜丽也参加了，要不是清楚地记得她刚过十一点就翩然离场——她哥哥考姆伊决不允许妹妹在外过夜——不可能知道后来发生的事情，亚连一准得以为她这话是在暗示什么。不，别多想。秘密还好端端地待在他和神田中间。他没跟也不会跟任何人说起。神田？啊，等到世界末日或许还有一丝可能吧。

“我去问问情况。”李娜丽说着站起了身。她低头又看了看亚连，问道：“你真的一点儿东西都不吃了吗？”

亚连摇摇头。他看着李娜丽绕过宛如迷宫一样毫无规则摆放着的办公桌们，走到神田那里。他们说了几句话，然后李娜丽把手背贴在了神田的额头上。亚连收回视线，端起杯子将冷掉的咖啡一扫而光。关于这两个人的关系，研究所上上下下不知八卦过多少回了。李娜丽人美心善，没人不喜欢她。相比之下神田的态度却是一个巨大的谜。他在李娜丽面前总是显得柔和一些，允许她做出各种各样亲密的动作。牵手啦，挽胳膊啦，扑到背上欢呼啦。而他至今还没被考姆伊在茶杯里下毒，这才是最不可思议的地方。他还喊她“莉娜”。不是绰号——尤其不是像“豆芽菜”那样的绰号——而是正正经经的昵称。

昨天的派对是在神田家里举行的，毕竟其他人只能住着研究所提供的单身公寓，他却在第六大道上坐拥一套两层楼的独栋房屋。神田原本极力反对，当然。但是李娜丽说她有点想念坐在他家的壁炉前小酌一杯的感觉，神田就同意了。若非如此，派对的地点也不可能定在神田家里。要是没有定在神田家里，亚连或许就不会发现自己在他的卧室里醒过来。一切仿佛注定要发生。亚连想。一连串的错误不断堆积，终于酝酿出了一个更大的错误。

办公室里现在只剩下他们两个人了。神田也没去餐厅。他们分踞两个角落，像东西半球一样遥遥相对。亚连在沉闷的氛围里得到了一线顿悟：寂静，也是一种声音。铺满天花板的灯管里，电流嘶嘶穿过；十几台计算机的主机嗡嗡地运行着，空气中充满了辐射产生的热量。亚连的脑袋里也在嗡嗡作响，疼痛从太阳穴转移到后脑勺，比之前更难忍受了。就像有谁拿着一把小锤子在敲打他。在 ** **催促**** 他。我知道，我知道，亚连无声地呻吟。错误还没结束，总得给它划上一个明确的句号。他不指望神田先开口，用脚趾头想都知道那不可能。何况，亚连三思过后，认为自己的责任终究更大一点。

此刻是个绝佳的机会。保守估计，至少十分钟内不会有人回来。足够了。

亚连像个出征的士兵一样站了起来，穿过办公室，紧张地靠近神田的桌子。透明的落地玻璃窗外，大雪转成了小雪，天空呈现出阴沉寒冷的铁灰色，让人联想到同等色调的十九世纪末。糟糕的、但也是故事层出不穷的年代。神田没在工作，双臂抱在胸前看着窗外的城市，桌子上整齐地摆着翻了一半的调查记录。亚连在一米开外默默地站了一会儿。神田动也没动。

最后，亚连清了清嗓子。

“呃，神田。”他说，“你……还好吧？”

这句话起了一定的效果，神田转过头，扔给他一个“不想死就别问”的眼神。

“我很抱歉。”亚连说。

神田顿了一下。“又不是什么大不了的事。”他面无表情地说。

亚连感到胸口有什么东西一瞬间膨胀开来，仿佛爆炸的前兆。又是这样。总是这样。早晨神田从他旁边走过去时，他担心对方也许永远不会跟他说话了，可是当神田真的开口，一切就又都乱了套。亚连的手在身体两侧握成了拳头，对抗席卷而来的愤怒——还有见鬼的陡然加剧的疼痛。他想揪住神田的衣领把他拽起来，逼他直视他的眼睛，问上一问，在他看来，到底什么才是称得上“大不了”的事。因为这件他眼中“没什么大不了”的事情对亚连而言很重要，重要到他一想到它只是一个酒精作用下诞生的错误，就心如刀割。

过度反应。拉比说。你对阿优的一切都过度反应。我纳闷你们怎么能有那么多架可吵。不是说我们其他人就没有惹阿优生气的时候，可是谁也比不过你，亚连。亚连反驳他说那是因为笨蛋神田有错在先，谁叫他连好好称呼他的名字都做不到。“好吧，如果你非要这么想。”昨天晚上，在三杯威士忌可乐之后，拉比放弃了和他的争论。他用他那只碧绿的独眸看看亚连，又看看神田。“不过我敢打赌，你们两个上辈子要么互相恨得要死，要么互相爱得要死。”拉比说完，咯咯地窃笑起来，边举起酒杯朝亚连敬礼边补上一句：“我投爱得要死一票。”一旁坐着听他们聊天的李娜丽也笑了，表示她十分赞同。

可是他们都错了。亚连想。不是错在“爱”的部分，而是错在“互相”的部分。这件事之所以大错特错，问题不在于他喝醉了，而在于神田喝醉了。醉酒让人失控，醉酒让人疯狂，醉酒让人把梦境当作了现实，把欲望想象成了爱。醉酒没什么不好，唯一的缺点就是，它早晚会清醒。

“我知道这话听上去挺奇怪的。”亚连低声说，盯着脚尖前面那一小块灰色瓷砖。当你要去否认一个真实存在的东西，假装它像根羽毛一样轻，而不是有一颗心那么重，那份痛苦必须咬紧牙关才能够承受。“不过既然那是一时酒醉，我想最好的方式就是我们都把它忘了，当作什么都没发生过。你觉得呢？”

一阵短暂的寂静。

“我知道了。”神田说。

亚连仍低着头。在希望又一次破碎之前，他甚至没有意识到原来自己内心的某处居然还残存着期待。如果，他想，如果神田表现出一丝丝在意，一丝丝就足够了，他就会告诉他内心的真实想法。告诉他，虽然他一点儿也不清楚到底是从什么时候开始，又是因为什么，但他就是爱上他了。爱这种东西，谁能说得清楚呢？

“话说完了吗？”神田又问。

亚连愣了一下，然后说，完了。神田点点头，站起身，视线第一次没有停留，径直穿过了亚连。

“那就让开。”他说。

神田走出大门的样子就像他决定永远不再回来了。亚连知道这只是心理上的假象，退一步——或者退一万步说，他的羽绒服外套还挂在这里呢。但是他又觉得某种意义上，神田的确大步踏出了曾经属于他们两个人的、不怎么和平却独特非常的世界，把他一个人扔在了那儿。也许以后他都不会再听见有人叫他豆芽菜了。坦白说，亚连没有想象中那么高兴。不，他一点儿，一点儿都不高兴。

亚连回到座位上。跌下去时他才意识到自己是这样的疲惫，好像在深水里跋涉了很久。不管路途多么艰辛，现在都已经结束了。亚连闭上眼睛，望着无边无际的黑暗。

这时，楼道外的电梯又叮咚咚咚地响了。

“哈喽，有人在吗？”

拉比充满活力的声音扑进办公室，像只兔子似的在地板上弹动。他转了一圈脑袋，发现了亚连。“哦，亚连！没想到午饭时间竟然能在餐厅以外的地方看到你。”

“翘班的家伙来了。”亚连有气无力地打招呼。

“我没有翘班好不好！”

“那你一上午都跑哪儿去了？”

“去和全世界最吝啬的富翁们谈花钱。”拉比夸张地叹了口气，“不然你以为我们的预算都是哪里来的，天上掉的吗？”

亚连哼了一声。

“话说，我刚才看见阿优冷着一张脸往休息室去了。怎么，你们两个又吵架了？”

拉比，IQ200，可有时真是一个笨蛋。

“我们什么时候不吵架？”亚连说，暗暗希望在经过这一场巨大的灾难之后，他们倒真的还能像从前一样。

“感情还是那么好嘛。”拉比笑了。亚连翻了个白眼。他正想礼貌地请拉比闭嘴，拉比忽然打了一个大大的喷嚏。

“麻烦离我远一点。”亚连说。

“太过分了吧。我最近应该没有哪里惹到你呀，亚连。”拉比摇着头。

才怪。龙舌兰可是你拿来的。亚连心想，不由怨恨地瞥了拉比一眼。拉比是那种爱喝酒然而酒量很差的人，醉得快，醒得也快，从不知宿醉为何物。

拉比张开嘴，话还没说出口又打了一个喷嚏。“哎哟，我一定要找到阿优，好好数落他一番。昨天他竟然就那么让我在地板上躺了一晚，连条毯子都没给我盖。”

亚连的良心让他必须得为神田说句话了。“他自己，呃，也喝醉了，恐怕顾不上你。”他说。谁知拉比诧异地挑起了眉头。

“你在开什么玩笑呀，亚连。”

“什么？”

“你不知道吗？阿优从不醉酒。”

哦。现在知道了。等等，什么——？

“那家伙好像天生对酒精免疫似的，怎么喝都不会醉。”拉比说，“有一次我们想把他灌醉，问一问他和李娜丽到底是什么关系——你知道的，大家都很好奇。他一人跟我们八个人喝，到最后，我们连自己叫什么都想不起来了，阿优还能把调查报告里的错别字找出来。太可怕了。”

他接着喋喋不休地说起那一天惨烈的战况，迪夏直接躺到了桌子底下，克劳利说他去卫生间，半个小时都没回来，他和赵治一起去找克劳利，结果也回不来了。要不是科学班的利巴班长好心把他们一个一个找回来，还不知会发生什么事呢。

“你刚才说什么？”亚连问。

“我说我们都找不到路——”

“不是这个，再往前。”

“大家都很好奇——”

“也不是这个！往前。”

“我说什么了？”拉比纳闷道。亚连的心怦怦直跳，他盯着拉比，轻声问道：“你说神田怎么着？”

“那个啊。”拉比说，“我说阿优他喝不醉。”

砰通！亚连从座椅上跳起来，吓了拉比一大跳。“怎么了？”他叫道。

“我突然想起来一件事。”亚连含糊不清地说，匆匆忙忙往外走去。“回聊，拉比。见到你很高兴。”

“见到你也很高兴。”拉比茫然地应了一句，扯起嗓子大喊道：“不过到底怎么了？”

亚连一概听不见，脑海里只剩下那一件事。他的人生大事。午饭时间结束了，电梯的使用率陡然升高，停在三楼不肯上来。亚连转身奔向安全通道，从十六层沿楼梯一路向下飞奔。风声呼呼地吹过耳畔。那些都是错的。他想。那些掩藏在争吵与玩笑里的心跳，那些擦肩而过后的悄悄回眸，那些无可名状的愤怒，执着，失落，都是错的。但神田是 ** **对的**** 那一个。在这种正确里，所有的错误都将拥有一个新的名称。

亚连跃下最后一级台阶，想象着与另一双眼睛相遇的时刻，大步向前。

End


End file.
